Obsessive
by SkylightsBLADE
Summary: Maybe insane wasn't the best way to describe him. The only word that truly could was Despair. It was all he cared about, well in a way that was true. He just wanted them to break until all that was left was him. Harem Fic! Not for kids.
1. We Meet Again

Average would have been an awful way to describe him, as almost every part of him was the opposite of just that. Even if his appearance seemed plain he always managed to stand out in some way. Maybe it was because of his personality which seemed to shift at the drop of a hat.

Maybe it was because of his eyes, two mismatching orbs, on the left was black almost as though he was missing his iris and the other wasu blood red swirling in an intricate pattern. Maybe it was because of his dark stare that could analyze any situation in a matter of moments.

Maybe it was all of those things combined to form one of the most enticing human beings the world had ever known. Of course very few people ever truly saw that with him. If you wanted to know the truth it was his because of his way to calm everyone down with a mere look, or how he could pull people in with his words spun intricately to believe in him, to believe in his hope.

…

…

…

What a bunch of fucking morons.

* * *

She was strange to him. She was different than anyone else he had met. She was so full of despair and she held such a strange aura of beauty. She was just like him.

He knew what she was doing and he didn't stop her. That was the beauty of his life though, the strange way she showed her love for him.

Still following through with every step of his plan was not something he had expected her to do, and no one was the wiser. Here he stood now with the members of his killing game and she did not stand among them.

While it was true that her name did float amongst those there were before him he knew her sister when he saw her. The girl's chest was noticeably smaller than her sister's and while it wasn't entirely obvious she was definitely more pale.

She followed through with his plan step for step, the looks from the other students sent him were proof enough. Still he wondered how long it would be until he saw what she had changed.

Maybe a motive would be swapped, maybe some implanted memories. He still held doubts that she would have changed anything, especially with the way she acted towards him, but she did always try to surprise him.

"Introductions sound like a wonderful idea!" It was the hall monitor who's voice finally shook him from his thoughts.

"Sounds good to me." He responded with a smile.

He watched as the group dispersed into smaller sections of the room, with fake smile plastered on his face he made his way to one of the groups for the introductions he had gone through two years prior, though none of them knew that.

The first one he approached was the hall monitor. He was dressed in a silver suit with a red band around his left arm. He wore a pair black knee-high, laced up boots. His eyes were a vivid shade of red and his short black hair made even his appearance look disciplined.

"Hello there!" He spoke to the hall monitor with a bright smile which was returned in kind.

"Hello! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, I look forwards to spending a peaceful communal life here with you." His voice was loud to say the least but he had gotten used to it.

"My name is Makoto Naegi, I look forward to spending time with you too." His response was bright and cheery, even though it was quite the opposite of how be felt.

"Haha, That's a good name, a strong name. Thank your parents for giving you that name. Now you must work hard daily to make sure it doesn't lose it's meaning!" Makoto had already heard this speech and it was just as annoying the second time.

"Well it was nice to meet you, though I need to speak with the others." Makoto broke away from the conversation, especially when a boy with an absurd hairdo came up to the hall monitor to speak about a fish in a block of ice, supposedly Kiyotaka's guardian angel.

'Why am I not surprised Hiro?' Makoto thought to himself rather bored.

He made his way to a girl staring off silently in the corner away from everyone. She was wearing an average japanese school uniform with an extension to the skirt. Her hair was dark purple, and tied in twin braids. Her eyes were gray and peered at him from behind a rounded pair of glasses.

"W...what are you staring at?" The girl asked, in a rather rude tone.

"Huh?" Makoto asked a bit confused.

"I...I...I get it. You think I'm disgusting. Th….that I'm just some hideous creature for you to gawk at." She stuttered out in an accusatory tone, glaring at him.

"What? No, I wasn't thinking that at all!" He quickly defended himself and he watched the girl momentarily flinch.

"D...don't lie to me!" She responded with a stutter.

"No really, I think you're rather beautiful." Makoto said rather quickly, it wasn't a lie but she seemed like she wouldn't believe him.

"M...my White Knight." Toko spoke so quietly he barely heard her.

"Could you repeat that?" He asked to the girl who now was pressing her fingers together and bushing madly.

"..." She remained that way, completely silent.

"May I at least get your name?" He asked hoping for her to speak.

"Anything for you! My name is Toko Fukawa." Suddenly her stutter was gone and she seemed extremely happy, though her words troubled him slightly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Toko. I am Makoto Naegi." His voice was kind and calm though the words white knight reminded him of what she spent two years calling The Ultimate Affluent Progeny.

"Even your name is perfect." She said with a deepening blush.

"What?" Makoto asked the girl her mumbling being completely audible to him but he needed to act like the person they had known at one point.

"..." She was silent and once again caught in her thoughts.

'It seems that I have become Toko's muse instead of Byakuya, interesting. I wonder how this will affect the game.' His thoughts were ones of interest but he was sure that his face showed signs of worry.

Silently he backed away from the girl who was awkwardly cradling herself with a blush on her face. If he had to guess she was thinking about what she wanted to write, something almost guaranteed to include him.

As he moved away a rather large student approached him. If he didn't know any better he would have assumed the figure to be a male. The Ultimate Martial Artist was a rather strange one, she was one of the people Makoto was the closest with before his plan was completed.

He figured he'd feel something, maybe even remorse, from seeing her, knowing she may very well die. Here he stood though, bored as ever, feeling no other emotion.

The martial artist was tall and very muscular, as one would expect. She wore a sailor's uniform that hung a bit loose to leave some room to move. Her hair fell down past her back and was completely white. She had bandages trailing up her wrists and lower portion of her legs, as well as a pair of sandals.

Her reaction to him was the same as when they had first met. She patted him down and pressed her hands around him feeling his muscles to see his body type. With a small grin and a nod on her face she spoke.

"Despite your slim looking frame I can feel how much power you carry within you. You would make a very suitable sparring partner for me." Makoto almost chuckled at her enjoyment, she hardly showed happiness so thoroughly unless she was with Aoi, but it seemed that she had yet to meet The Ultimate Swimmer.

"That sounds quite enjoyable, I do already have a fond enjoyment of martial arts and it is always wonderful to exercise. May I have your name miss?" Makoto held a lot of respect for the girl even if she had yet to actually defeat him in a fight.

"My name is Sakura Oogami." Her voice was gruff and deep, like one of a man, the previous happiness almost undetectable.

"It's absolutely wonderful to meet you, my name is Makoto Naegi. Now as much as I would love to talk I do believe Kiyotaka would rather us not chat." Sakura nodded to him, and with an agreement to meet up and talk after introductions, they separated.

Makoto had just begun to walk towards a red haired boy in the corner of the room when a girl stepped in front of him. The girl was actually very pretty, if he was being honest she may have even been the second most attractive one in the room. She had azure hair that fell down past her back and eyes the color of the sky.

She was dressed in a normal high school outfit with a green plaid skirt, and a light pink ribbon tying her shirt together. She had pale skin that complimented her slim frame beautifully. She was The Ultimate Pop Idol and she had gone to middle school with him. What was strange was that she wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

"It's good to see you again Makoto." She said as he awkwardly put his arms around her.

"You remember me Sayaka?" He asked a bit surprised.

"Of course, I always wanted to talk with you again after middle school but you never responded to my messages." She said and he nearly broke character.

"Those were really from you?" He asked with falsified wide eyes.

"Yeah, I really cared for you." She spoke wistfully being honest.

"We only talked like once though." Makoto said in confusion.

"Yeah but you were so kind." She explained to him.

"Really, I thought I was kinda average?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah especially after what you did with the crane." Sayaka said as though her middle school crush still held true.

"You remember that?" His words were ones of shock, even if it was fake.

"Yeah, it's what made me-" She was speaking when something interrupted her.

"This isn't the time for idle chit-chat, there are more introductions to be done." The loud voice of the hall monitor cut her off

'Of course Kiyotaka has to interrupt again when I'm talking to Sayaka.' He thought to himself noticing the way her expression seemed to dim.

"I guess we will just have to talk later." Makoto said at her downtrodden look.

"Yeah, after introductions?" She asked and he nodded.

"If you're okay with Sakura." He said and she thought for a moment.

"That sounds fine to me." Sayaka said and turned around but after a second she whipped around and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"It's good to see you again." She whispered to him and with that she was gone while Makoto held a small smile on his face.

He didn't even need to move from his position when a red haired boy had approached him. His hair was spiky and untamed. His eyes were light blue, that of a man with dream. He had a small goatee and it seemed to be braided. He wore a white jacket with a high collar and underneath was a white shirt with a red skull. His pants were just a pair of black jeans held up by a checkerboard belt.

"Hey!" His voice called out to Makoto and he smiled at the boy.

"Hello." Makoto responded a smile plastered onto his face.

"Were you just talking to Sayaka?" Leon asked incredulously.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Makoto asked back with curiosity.

"Cause she hardly said anything to me and she seemed like she was in deep conversation with you." Leon explained while rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

"Oh, well we were just talking about middle school." Makoto responded to clear up what was most likely the reasoning behind her actions.

"You were in the same school?" The redhead asked once again even more surprised.

"Yes, I was quite surprised to see she had remembered me." Makoto said with a laugh which quickly shook Leon from his stupor.

"Oh, that explains it. Well it's nice to meet you! The name's Leon Kuwata I'm The Ultimate Baseball Pro." The boy was full of energy and Makoto could not remember a time that he himself had been that spritely.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Makoto's smile was bright and calming and he could tell it drew Leon in.

"Yo, you want to know a secret?" The baseball pro asked in a hushed whisper.

"I guess?" Makoto said in an equally low tone.

"Come on man, don't say it like that. I'm about to tell you something awesome." The boy's first few words droned on in an displeased manner before putting more energy into the last half.

"Alright then. What is it?" Makoto said with more vigor than before.

"I actually hate baseball, like the moment I got accepted to this school I quit. I've never even been to a practice. Honestly I want to be a musician, do you think I could do that?" Leon was asking with sincerity and Makoto felt a pang of guilt.

"Well, you've got my support and I bet Sayaka would totally help you out." Still he answered with encouragement making Leon smile.

"Really?" He asked sparing a glance toward the idol.

'If I asked she would' Makoto thought to himself.

"Of course, just wait until you get to know her." His worded response was not the same as his thoughts.

"Sounds good man. You know what? You and I should hang out after these introductions you're a pretty cool guy." Leon said with an arm extended for a fist bump, to which Makoto awkwardly returned.

With a few words about his current arrangement to meet with Sayaka and Sakura after introductions to which Leon asked to join they separated from each other. Soon after a meek looking girl approached him. She had light caramel, wavy hair and hazel eyes. Her jacket was emerald green with a white undershirt. She wore a puffy brown skirt and emerald green stockings with white shoes.

"H...hi" The girl said in an extremely meek voice.

"Hello there." He responded in kind with a warm smile.

"I...It's nice to m...meet you." The girl continued to stutter and Makoto figured he should try and make her more comfortable.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you as well but I have yet to know your name." Makoto joked with a laugh.

"O..oh. I'm s...sorry I didn't m...mean to up...upset you." The girl's eyes watered up as though she had committed some kind of sin.

"Don't worry you didn't, I just want to know your name." Makoto said trying to calm the girl, not exactly comfortable.

"Okay. I...I'm Chiro Fujisaki. I...I'm called The Ul...Ultimate Programmer." With a few sniffles she spoke and her words seemed to be filled with less sadness.

"Well now I can say it. It's nice to meet you Chihiro, I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student." Makoto said with a smile which Chihiro returned meekly.

"L...Lucky Student?" She asked with a small stutter.

"Yes, it's not much of a talent I know." He said with a downtrodden tone at his rather lackluster ability.

"S...sorry I didn't mean to make you mad." She looked on the verge of tears seemingly misunderstanding his meaning once again.

"What? Oh no, you didn't. My ability just isn't like yours." Makoto said clearing the air between them.

"I see." She said with the sadness in her eyes not leaving fully.

"I swear there's no reason for you to feel bad." Makoto said while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly in embarrassment.

"Really?" She asked with hope in her sad eyes.

"Really." Makoto said with a small smile.

"Well...Thank you." She said pausing slightly to think.

"For what?" He asked in response.

"For not g...getting mad at me." She explained her eyes glancing over to the corner before focusing back on Makoto.

"Why would I?" Makoto asked in a confused tone.

"Well Byakuya did." She explained once again looking at the corner.

'Of course he did.' Makoto thought to himself inwardly rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry who?" Makoto asked once again not revealing his thoughts.

"Umm...he's over there." She pointed to a blonde boy in the corner of the room and Makoto nodded.

"Hey why don't you come join my group after introductions so we can hang out?" He asked almost as though he felt responsible for the girl.

"Umm...will he be there?" She asked with a small stutter.

"Most definitely not." His response put a bright smile on her face before she paused.

"W...who will be there?" She asked with a bit of worry laced in her voice.

"At the moment Sayaka Maizono, Sakura Oogami, Leon Kuwata, you if your interested, and me." She looked a bit relieved at that.

"S...sure. They won't mind?" She asked her stutter still not gone.

"Of course not, they'll love to have you." He said with an infectious smile that spread to her.

"T...thank you!" She said and two seconds later she was hugging him like he was her savior.

"There's nothing to be thankful for." Makoto said with his arms falling around her in a protective stance.

With a few words of reassurance about their later meeting they parted ways the girl smiling brightly. Quickly he made his way to the Blonde in the corner to confront him about how he treated the girl. Byakuya was a rather lean and his blonde hair fell to a point at the base of his neck. His eyes were light blue and he wore a black suit with a white undershirt. Everything about him seemed formal and he just gave off the aura of being rude.

"Hey." Makoto called out to the boy with venom in his voice.

"What do you want?" To the boy's credit he didn't so much as flinch at his tone, choosing to glare at him.

"Why were you rude to Chihiro?" Makoto asked with a bite in his voice that he hardly ever used.

"She's just a plankton, as useless as you." Byakuya said scoffing as though it was obvious.

"I suppose your better?" Makoto asked with an expectation to find a good answer to his question which the boy would not provide.

"I'm Byakuya Togami The Ultimate Affluent Progeny." He spoke as though his words held any true meaning when instead they were hollow.

"So because your parents are important you got into this school?" Makoto asked with a smirk on his face.

"We are the most powerful conglomerate in the world." Byakuya said equally smirking at him.

"That makes you what? Intelligent? No, it seems it made you arrogant." Makoto asked again with full knowledge that he was right.

"How did you get here?" Byakuya asked in an irate voice.

"I got here through a raffle." Makoto said as though his smirk was permanently etched onto his face.

"So a filthy commoner like you who has no talent is trying to insult someone like me. Your intelligence is rather lacking." Byakuya said as though he was wasting his time though he seemed to be wasting oxygen.

"Yes, as you so put it a commoner is calling you out. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny is practically the same title as mine. You just got lucky with your family." The blonde had no response to that so he settled for a glare.

When he left after meeting with Byakuya he was fuming but also rather proud that he had shut the boy up. From there it was once again only a moment before another person approached him, much different from the first time around.

This guy was taller than Makoto and had an abnormally pointed afro of dark brown hair. His eyes were light brown and he wore three layers of clothing. He had an amber colored shirt covered by a white jacket followed by a dark brown coat. He had a leather belt to hold up his baggy shorts and sandals adorned his feet.

"Yo." The boy said before a faraway look fell in his eyes.

"Hello." Makoto said with a smile but the boy ignored him.

"Oh man…" The boy said looking downtrodden.

"What?" Makoto asked and the boy looked back to him.

"I could totally see it." He said as though that explained the oddity of his actions.

"See what?" Makoto asked in response to which the boy smiled madly.

"A guardian angel with a crazy perm chasing after Bigfoot running off with a skyfish in its mouth. And that angel is your guardian angel." He said with a bright smile making Makoto step back a bit.

"What?" Makoto asked in utter confusion.

"Nah man I'm totally kidding. I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, take it easy yeah? I know I will." The boy, now dubbed Yasuhiro, said with a laugh and Makoto smiled with him a bit more comfortable.

"Oh, you're The Ultimate Clairvoyant right?" He asked the crazy haired boy.

"Yeah my predictions are one-hundred percent correct thirty percent of the time." He said bragging even though it was not a great achievement.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student." Makoto introduced himself and Yasuhiro looked taken aback.

"Lucky Student? Really? I see so much more in your future though." He said with seriousness that didn't match his earlier joke.

"You do?" Makoto asked, actually intrigued with the boy.

"Yeah man, we can talk about it over a couple of brewskis some time." Yasuhiro said with a smile and a pat on Makoto's back.

"We're too young to drink." Makoto exclaimed knowing exactly how old they actually were.

"Oh, well I'm actually twenty-one. I got held back a few times." The clairvoyant said rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

"That makes sense then." Makoto said with a nod and a smile.

"Yeah, so maybe we can just hang out when this is all said and done yeah?" Yasuhiro asked cupping his chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Sounds good." Makoto said and they both went silent.

Yasuhiro went on his way fairly quickly after that and Makoto finally got to walk around without someone coming up to him. He went to the corner for a moment to look around the room at those he hadn't met yet. There was still the boy with an extremely pointed pompadour hairstyle. There was the girl with lavender hair who had been sending people away from her. Also there was the girl with black hair drills the rather overweight boy, and The Ultimate Swimmer.

He decided upon the overweight boy to talk to, figuring one of them would approach him afterwards anyways. The boy was dressed in a grey suit and a bright orange tie with a blue arrow. His hair was cut short with a curl falling on his forehead. He wore circular glasses and his eyes were dark grey.

"Hello." Makoto said simply, starting the introduction.

"Hello." His voice was high-pitched and it didn't match his look in the slightest.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student." Makoto said in a kind tone though he had bad memories of the boy.

"I'm Hifumi Yamada, but you want to refer to me by my nickname, The Alpha and The Omega, that's fine too." The boy lowered his voice halfway through his introduction but quickly switched back to normal.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Makoto said already getting red flags from the boy in front of him, just like the first time they had met.

"Same to you. Tell me Master Naegi, do you know the world of 2D?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"No I'm afraid I do not." Makoto said with an apologetic tone.

"Not to worry, I will introduce you to it. It is my job as The Ultimate Fanfiction Creator." Hifumi's voice was one of bragging and Makoto could hardly stand it.

"Fanfiction?" Makoto asked in fake surprise.

"Yes, do you read them?" Hifumi asked with a hopeful tone.

"Not very often." Makoto said with meek smile.

"I think you should at some point, I once sold over ten thousand copies of my works at a school festival." Hifumi was once again bragging and Makoto wanted to roll his eyes.

"That's quite a number." Makoto said in a sarcastic manner that the other boy didn't notice.

"The most of a single fanfiction to be purchased at the time." Hifumi said driving Makoto to be even more irritated with.

"Now, tell me what you think of the divine ladies that have assembled here." Hifumi said with a small and glassiness in his eyes.

"What?" Makoto asked irritated.

"Are your protagonist powers leading you to any of them. Perhaps you've already…" His face went flush and Makoto was prepared to punch him.

"Protagonist powers?" Makoto asked in a bit of confusion and Hifumi seemed to revert back to normal.

"Quite right, you seem to be that of a typical 2D hero. You are obviously the protagonist of our story here at Hope's Peak." His perverted side had definitely calmed down but he still made little sense.

Makoto was quick to end the conversation after that, feeling increasingly uncomfortable around the boy. Once again Makoto then found himself being approached by someone, this time a girl with lavender hair.

'How odd, she would never normally approach anyone.' Makoto thought to himself as he studied her while she moved with purpose towards him.

She was extremely pale, and her lavender hair fell to her waist with a singular braid on her left side. Her lilac colored eyes held a calculating stare as though watching every part of a room at once. She wore a violet jacket with a white undershirt and oak colored tie. She had a pair of gloves on her hands the same color as her jacket and the skirt she wore matched. She had on a pair of knee-high boots that were also violet and a pair of white stockings just barely visible under them.

"Hello?" He asked cautiously when she had reached him.

"Hello." She responded coolly giving no other words.

"Umm...may I ask your name?" Makoto asked not sure how to proceed.

"It's Kyoko, Kyoko Kirigiri." She had a blush that he hadn't seen before, almost as though she had somehow been pushed into this.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kyoko. I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student." Makoto said with a smile that was not returned.

"..." She stayed silent, looking to the side and blushing.

"May I know your talent?" He asked, trying to find conversation with the lavender haired girl.

"I'm afraid I cannot remember it." She said not meeting his eyes as though it would unravel her.

"Really?" Makoto asked and the blush died away from her face.

"Yes, it is strange isn't it? I know I was accepted here but I cannot remember what for." She turned to face him now, not meeting his eyes but her face was no longer red.

"Yes it is strange, but I'm sure you'll remember soon though." Makoto said with a smile that showed on her face for a moment before disappearing.

"That is true. Can I ask a favor of you?" She asked and Makoto was shocked for a moment.

"I suppose, what is it?" Makoto asked, entranced by the rare emotion the girl showed.

"Would you meet up with me after introductions?" She asked with the blush returning to her cheeks.

"Well I have a group already getting together when we are done." Makoto explained looking back quickly to the others in his group.

"Oh." She said with very well masked disappointment.

"You could always join if you would like." Makoto suggested because of her tone.

"No, that's alright. Could you join me after you are done with them?" She asked with a sense of hope in her voice.

"No problem." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." She said with a bow of her head.

"Of course." Makoto said with the smile still on his face.

"I'm afraid I have more introductions left so I'll be on my way." Even though it was just for a second, he saw the sadness in her eyes from his words and he could tell she was confused by it.

Their conversation had barely ended when Makoto felt an arm upon his shoulder. Turning around to find a boy in a black jacket that extended down to his ankles with a popped up collar. The boy's hair was in a pompadour style but it seemed a bit excessive considering just how far it extended. His eyes were grey and he wore a white t-shirt under his jacket as well as a pair of baggy black pants.

"Well hello." Makoto said looking up at the taller boy.

"Hey. The name's Mondo Owada nice to fucking meet'cha." Despite his crass language he seemed genuinely nice from his introduction.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student." Makoto said with a smile.

"Makoto huh? I like that name." Mondo said and Makoto smiled brighter than before at the compliment.

"Thanks. You're The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader right?" Makoto asked to which Mondo grinned before responding.

"Yeah, do you ride?" Mondo asked Makoto in an excited manner.

"When I have the time. I tend to take care of my sister a lot." Makoto said with an embarrassed smile.

"That's fucking awesome, maybe I could take you for a ride sometime." Mondo said the grin growing on his face.

"Of course, I'd love to go for a ride." Makoto said with a smile.

"What kind of ride do you have?" Mondo asked actively into the conversation.

"I have a KTM RC390, it's a bit more sporty than I'd like but it does it's job." Makoto said thinking back to the last ride he had out on his old bike.

"How did you afford one of those?" Mondo asked in surprise.

"I actually won it in a raffle." Makoto explained with a chuckle.

"Really?" Mondo asked in awe.

"Yeah, my luck is kind of extreme, though I'm not sure it's a talent." Makoto said still chuckling even though he despised the title he had been given.

"Maybe not but that doesn't deny how fucking awesome it is." Mondo said giving Makoto a pat on the back.

"That is something I can agree with." Makoto said with a grin.

"Oh, earlier you said you take care of your sister. How old is she?" Mondo took the conversation away from talks of their bikes to talks of family.

"Yeah I take care of my youngest sister, she's 10." Makoto said thinking of the pink haired girl that held a special spot in his heart.

"Really what's her name?" Mondo asked and Makoto smiled.

"Kotoko, It's actually a bit weird not being around her." Makoto said his smile growing.

"You're a good man Makoto. I'll talk with you later." Mondo said seeing an irate hall monitor approaching them.

"You're a good guy too Mondo. See you later." Makoto spoke and nodded to the boy before giving him a pat on the back.

With Mondo out of the way there were three people left who he had yet to introduce himself too. He made his way over to a girl in a gothic style black and white dress with a black blazer and a blood red tie. She had by far the most pale skin in the room and her eyes were a vibrant shade of red. She had black hair that fell to her waist in drills and a pair of thigh high gothic styled stockings and black high heels. She was by far the most beautiful person in the room.

"Hello." Makoto said cordially to the girl.

"Hello." Her voice was soft and melodic, seemingly fitting her style.

"I am Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student." Makoto said while the girl studied him.

"Lucky Student? I wonder how you're luck would fair against me. Oh, my apologies I have yet to introduce myself. I am Celestia Ludenberg, The Ultimate Gambler." The girl now dubbed Celestia spoke and Makoto looked away.

"It wonderful to meet you, though I'm sure my luck would not compare to your skill." He said rather numbly, while his luck was extreme it was not anywhere near a talent.

"We will have to see no?" She asked and he kept from looking back to her.

"Sure, I guess I'd be okay with playing a few games with you, just don't be surprised if I don't win." He said still downtrodden, much different from his earlier conversations.

"We will not know until then. Perhaps I may have found my match." She said placing a hand upon his shoulder causing him to face her once again.

"So Celestia why do you enjoy gambling?" He asked trying to turn the conversation from his talent.

"You may call me Celeste if you wish, I do not mind. I enjoy gambling because it was something I was taught by my parents at a very young age. I have used it as a profession since then." She said leaving most of her history intentionally ambiguous.

"Intriguing, I'm afraid I just won a lottery to get here." Makoto said before explaining why he was in the school.

"True but that was a lottery that included every highschool student in Japan and you were selected." She explained and he nodded.

"I suppose that is true." He said with a look of contemplation.

"So why do you say your luck is not a talent?" She asked and he thought about it for a moment.

"It isn't something I can control or develop further unlike most everyone else's." Makoto explained from his thoughts to which she debated in her mind for a moment.

"I see but I would have to disagree. You would not be here if Hope's Peak did not view it as a talent no?" Celestia said and Makoto took her words to heart.

"I've never thought about it like that. Thank you Celestia." Makoto said with a bow of his head in thanks.

"You are quite welcome and as I said before you may call me Celeste." She said and Makoto shook his head with a laugh.

"Do you wish to be addressed as such?" Makoto asked and the girl shook her head.

"I do not mind, it is what most people call me." She explained and once again Makoto laughed.

"I think your name is too pretty to be cut short." He said causing the faintest of blushes to appear on her cheeks before she forced it away.

"Why thank you, if you wish to address me by my full name use it at your leisure." She said with a smile, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Thank you, now I'm afraid I have more people to meet though I'm sure we can meet up again at some point.' Makoto said with a nod.

"Most certainly." She said in an odd tone.

The conversation was a strange one but it made Makoto feel oddly pleased. He didn't have much time with his thoughts before the rather large breasted girl in the room made her way over to him. She had her mocha colored hair tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were sky blue. She wore a white t-shirt and a red track jacket on over it. She also wore a pair of light blue jean shorts and a pair of knee high white socks and a red knee brace on her right leg.

"Sup?" She asked in greeting.

"Hello." Makoto said with a bow as his greeting.

"I'm Aoi Asahina, The Ultimate Swimming Pro. It's great to meet you." She said with a bright smile her hair waving.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student." He said with a smile.

"Makoto Naegi?" She asked tracing something onto her palm.

"Yeah that's right. What are you doing?" Makoto responded asking her what her actions were for.

"Don't you know that if you trace someone's name on your palm three times you'll remember it?" She asked seemingly finishing with her tracing.

"I've never heard of that." Makoto said and she smiled at him.

"Oh it's something I've always done." She said in a upbeat tone.

"Maybe I'll try it sometime." He said with a laugh.

"It's always worked for me." She responded, laughing with him.

"So you're The Ultimate Swimmer?" Makoto asked remembering the research he had done on the other students.

"Yeah, I love swimming, it's probably the best thing in the world next to donuts." She said with a hungered look on her face.

"Why swimming?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"I think it has a lot to do with the way the water feels at hit hits my skin, it's just so relaxing you know?" She said phrasing the last part of her sentence as a question.

"I understand how you feel, I used to be on the swim team for my old school." Makoto responded fixing the pin on his shirt.

"Really?" She asked with intrigue.

"Yeah, I hold the record for fastest one-hundred meter backstroke time at Dusk High School." He said pointing to the very pin he had just adjusted.

"That's so cool, you should go swimming with me sometime, I usually go in the mornings though." She said in a psyched up manner, amazed with the boy in front of her.

"That's what I tend to do, though it's generally after my morning runs." Makoto explained opting for a thoughtful look.

"I run in the mornings too, maybe we could go together?" Though it was a suggestion she phrased it as a question.

"Sure, I'm definitely willing to do that." Makoto said agreeing to her idea, actually getting kind of excited at the thought.

"Sweet, I actually have one more person to talk to and Taka keeps yelling at me." That was the third time that the hall monitor had managed to end one of his conversations, even if it wasn't intentional.

"Well be on your way then, don't let me get you into trouble." Makoto said in a light tone, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later then?" Once again she let out a suggestion phrased as a question.

"Yeah, feel free to join my group after introductions we'd love to have you." Makoto said sparing a glance towards the others who he was meeting up with.

"Sure, sounds like fun to me." She said agreeing to meet up turning of the numbers in his group to six.

"Thanks Makoto." She said with a wave.

"No problem." He responded with a wave of his own.

She quickly turned away and walked over to Kyoko while Makoto stood there thinking for a moment. It wasn't to last though as he was quickly whisked from his thoughts in an unsurprising way.

"Makoto was it?" A female voice rolled out from the last person he hadn't introduced himself to, it was high pitched, cheery, hopeful, and entirely fake.

"That would be correct Miss?" When he turned to face the speaker The Ultimate Soldier stared back at him even if no one else knew that.

"It's Junko, Junko Enoshima." He could hardly believe how similar she sounded to her sister.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Makoto said staring at the girl with calculating eyes.

"Listen Makoto you can't just up and leave a girl hanging like that." Mukuro was acting just like her sister, especially with her teasing.

"What?" He asked with a red tinge to his cheeks.

"Come on this is the part where you tell me your name and your talent." He rolled his eyes at the words she spoke.

"Oh, well I'm Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student." He said the blush still on his face.

"There you go Herbivore Man, now that's an introduction." She said with a fake cheer.

"What did you call me?" Makoto acting as though he was confused.

"Herbivore man, you're very clearly not the dominant one in a relationship." The way she said it almost made him slip into one of his many other personas but he knew she was just playing her role, so he forced a blush to his face.

"I...I don't. I'm not…" Makoto stuttered out with a fake innocence.

No one could see through his act, not The Ultimate Detective, not even Junko knew anything about him until he trusted her. It had always been his talent, nothing like The Ultimate Lucky Student. He had always been able to act, it was fun for him. He just got bored with everything so quickly, even his own personality, so he changed it, He changed it so much in fact that he could slip into any new persona the moment he got bored with his old one.

It was difficult at first not to show them, he had to be what everyone thought he was. He had to been the hopelessly average boy who was extremely optimistic. He hated it, he hated them, all of them. He hated their hope, it had never done anything for him and her knew it never would. He didn't need their despair, at least not in the way Junko had wanted when she first met him.

No, he wanted to watch them fall, to see their hope come falling down until the only thing left for them was him. He didn't want them to die, at least not all of them, only the ones who were to weak to survive. He wanted to see their armor crack when they realized he had done it all.

Of course none of them knew what was happening yet. None of them knew that they were in a game of life or death. None of them knew that he was behind it all. No, none of them knew that Makoto Naegi was the mastermind of a killing game that was just waiting to start, and no one knew that they were already his.


	2. The Prized Creations

" _People irritate me." A male voice carried out in the confines of his dorm room._

" _Why?" Came a female voice in response._

" _They're predictable." Was his response turning to face the girl with him._

" _I just hate them all." The girl said with a smile._

" _So do I." He said staring out his window._

" _I want everyone to just go away." She said with a huff as she saw the crowd gathering outside._

" _Even me?" He asked with a chuckle._

" _Especially you." She said with a devious grin before pressing her lips to his._

" _Love you too Junko." The boy responded before putting on his contacts._

" _Aww...I'm touched." She said with a giggle._

" _You should be, I'm not generally a people person." He said pressing a small kiss to her cheek._

" _Our classmates would disagree." Junko responded._

" _But they don't know me well do they?" He asked with a small smirk._

" _Not like me." She said with a smile the two of them heading outside._

" _Not at all."_

* * *

The stutter in Makoto's voice made the fake fashionista smile, looking fondly back to when they met, the first person to ever show her kindness. It was real at the time even if she wasn't the same person because of it.

"Easy herbivore man, don't take the joke too hard." She said with a smile flipping her hair and laughing.

"Oh...umm...sorry I guess. I didn't realize you were joking." Makoto said with a relieved smile at her words.

"That's not something to apologize for, I didn't know you were that innocent." She said with an over-exaggerated sigh.

"I wouldn't say I'm innocent." Makoto said in a fake pouting tone.

"Oh really, would you rather be a pervert then?" She asked mocking him.

"I...is there no middle ground?" He responded exasperated with their conversation.

"Like being average?" She asked with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah, like that." Makoto said with a hint of relief.

"Hmmm...nope. I guess you'll just have to show me that middle ground." Mukuro said smirking at him.

"Show you?" He asked nervously, tugging lightly at his sleeve.

"Yep, you'll have to show me." She said with a devious grin.

"How would I even-" Static came through the speakers as the monitor in the entrance hall turned on.

"Mic check. Mic check. Can everyone hear me? Good. Now it is time for orientation would you all make your way to the gymnasium, we have something very special planned for you." The voice they heard was high-pitched and cheery but it almost felt malicious.

"Well I guess that makes an end to our introduction." Her tone fell to one of sadness at the rather untimely end to their conversation.

"I guess it does." Makoto said regaining his composure.

"Everyone, it is important that we comply with the school's orders, let us move towards the gym." The loud voice of The Ultimate Moral Compass filled the room.

"Who the fuck made you the leader?" Mondo asked in response.

"It's better me than a delinquent like you." Mondo's fists clenched at the hall monitor's words.

Before Mondo could do anything he felt a hand fall upon his wrist. He looked to the side to see Makoto standing there shaking his head. He stared at the lucky student for a moment before slowly opening his hands.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You weren't elected leader here so you don't get to boss us around." Mondo had listened to his warning but hadn't expected Makoto to say anything though.

"Well I am clearly the most qualified-" Kiyotaka tried to continue before he was cut short.

"Who gives a shit? You have no right to insult Mondo or cut off conversations just because you're qualified to be a leader." Makoto responded harshly, protecting Mondo.

"Your language is rather crude." The hall monitor spoke meekly having no response to the words that were said to him.

"I don't care, this is just petty. Let's just head to the gym like the announcement said." Makoto needed to cool off, no matter how protective he was of his friends they would need to be able to defend themselves.

"What the hell are you waiting for, a written invitation?" Makoto asked glaring at the hall monitor who had yet to move.

With an exasperated sigh Makoto left the main lobby heading towards the gym. He heard several pairs of footsteps following him as though he was some surrogate leader for them. Taking a quick glance back he wasn't surprised at the three people there, Mondo, Toko, and Sayaka.

"You know, you could've torn him apart back there." Mondo's voice called out to him and Makoto let out a light chuckle.

"Yes, I very well could have but he is just misguided. Had it been Byakuya I would not have been so restrained." Makoto said earning a laugh from Sayaka and Mondo, while Toko was just muttering about her white knight.

"Did anyone else get the chills when we got that announcement?" Sayaka asked changing the subject.

"I suppose it was a bit creepy but I'm sure it'll be fine." Makoto reassured her with a small smile aimed in her direction.

"Plus, if it is something bad, Makoto and I will protect ya'." Mondo said with a smile of his own.

"Sure we will." Makoto said chuckling at the casual way in which Mondo volunteered him.

"So anyone have a clue what's up with how we woke up?" Mondo asked looking around the hall.

"No, but it's definitely not something good." Makoto responded looking towards the gym doors.

"Makoto this is the part where you cheer up the nervous girl, not make her more scared." Sayaka said with a shudder.

"I'm not much of a liar." Makoto said with a shrug, chuckling internally at the irony of his words.

When they opened the door to the gym no one was there. There was no headmaster in sight. The door swung open again behind them to reveal a still silent Kiyotaka and Aoi a few steps behind him. Soon after the rest of the students flooded in as Makoto looked over everyone.

"Why so many chairs if there are only sixteen students?" He heard the voice of Yasuhiro ask aloud.

"Maybe a few teachers are going to show up?" Sayaka responded not entirely sure what was going on.

"No that's not it, something's wrong." Makoto said hiding his glee for what was about to happen, causing the others to look at him oddly.

Then it happened, a layer of smoke covered the stage before a dual colored bear was seemingly launched from the ground into the air before landing on the school podium. The bear was half black and half white, one of its eyes was shaped like a lightning bolt and glowing red. It's other eye was was black, making the bear's eyes match Makoto's perfectly. Not that any student would have known that given his use of contacts.

"It's a teddy bear?" Came the confused voice of Leon, greatly irritating Makoto for it wasn't a teddy bear, it was Monokuma.

"I'm no teddy bear! I'm Monokuma! Your headmaster!" Chuckling internally knowing that the AI behind Monokuma had been modeled after him, Makoto studied the students reactions.

"Headmaster? But you're a-" Leon started to say, still confused about the situation.

"I'm not a fucking teddy bear you sack of shit stop call me that." Monokuma cut the redhead off basically growling out his words.

"But it's what you are!" Came the irritating voice of Yasuhiro who was all too calm.

"God I hope you fucking die first! Oops-" Monokuma said covering his mouth with his paw and chuckling.

"D...die?" Came the scared response of Chihiro.

"Upupupu spoilers...oh well. Let me fill you in. Now I'm beary sorry for the wait. Welcome to the Hope's Peak Academy Ultimate Level Killing Game!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mondo asked hiding his true concern for what was just said.

"What does it sound like? You are all here to kill each other, in fact it's the only way you can escape. I call it...the graduation claws!" The dual colored bear said as it raised a paw to his chest.

"Kill each other? Why would anyone do that?" Makoto asked hiding his love for the looks that graced the faces of each of his classmates.

"Because I fucking said so!" Came the bear's response.

"Fuck you!" Was the angered response of the Biker Gang Leader who charged Monokuma, before lifting him up to tear him apart.

"Violence against the headmaster is strictly forbidden." Came the bear's gleeful response before it began to beep.

"What the…" Mondo asked aloud as Monokuma stopped struggling in his grip and began to beep more.

He had no clue what possessed him to do it. Honestly he had planned to make an example out of whichever moron decided to put their hands on his creation. Yet he found himself making sure that didn't happen.

"Mondo! Throw it, it's a fucking bomb!" The words left his mouth and immediately Mondo launched Makoto's prized creation leaving it to explode just moments after Mondo had thrown it.

"That fucking teddy bear just tried to kill me." Mondo said in shock as before another Monokuma popped up from the stage.

"I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma!" The bear looked ready to pounce on the biker but it seemed to stop, no one had noticed Makoto lightly shake his head.

"Consider yourself lucky that I'm feeling generous enough to leave you off with a warning." Monokuma growled out as he walked along the stage before pulling a box out from behind the podium.

"A warning? You tried to blow me up!" Mondo yelled as the bear began removing several tablets from the box.

"You broke the rules!" The bear yelled back now setting each tablet along the ground of the stage, each being powered on.

"So fucking what?" Mondo yelled back.

"That would have been your punishment if spiky over there had kept his trap shut. That isn't important anymore, on the stage are your student handbooks, each has your name, talent, age, and more on it. It has a map of the school, and the rulebook for your stay here." Monokuma said as he laid the last last tablet on the ground.

"And if we were not to follow the rules you have set?" Came the heavily accented voice of Celestia.

"If you break the rules a beary special punishment may befall you." The bear responded with a feral grin and a clawed paw raised.

"So you truly want us to kill each other?" Byakuya asked rhetorically with a sneer.

"Upupupu...In a way." Came the eerie response of the bear.

"W...w...what do you mean?" Asked Toko's stuttering voice.

"Upupupu…" The bear laughed it's high pitched laugh before it seemingly disappeared.

Most of the room sat in a stunned silence as to what they had heard. Makoto however, plastered a false smile on his face and walked onto the stage to grab his monopod. When he got to the end of the line the last pad was labeled with his name.

"How can you be smiling right now?" Mukuro asked accusingly falling into her imitation of Junko.

"Because, I know we'll make it out of this. None of us are going to kill each other." Makoto said in a disgustingly hopeful tone.

"Do you really believe that?" The arrogance laced voice of Byakuya asked him behind a sneer.

"Of course I do." It felt disgusting to say, yet he needed to play his role.

"Then I'll be taking my leave." Byakuya said as he strolled up to the stage collecting his Monopad and heading toward the gymnasium doors.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Mondo growled out to the pompous blonde before stepping in front on him.

"To be alone, no doubt one of you is already considering murder." Byakuya responded with ease and hatred filled his voice.

"So you think you can just be alone to plan one yourself?" The biker asked not trusting the heir.

"I think I can do whatever I please, now get out of my way you lumbering oaf." Byakuya had grown agitated and was standing there with his arms crossed.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Mondo asked heatedly, clenching his fist.

"A lumbering oaf, even worse than the other plankton in this room." Byakuya said irritated behind a sneer.

"You fucking bastard." Makoto saw the anger written on Mondo's face and he needed to play his role.

"Hey hey, calm down!" Makoto yelled as he scrambled over to the pair before placing a hand on Mondo's arm.

"Who the fuck do you think you are ordering me around!" Mondo yelled back his temper now locked onto the lucky student.

"We don't need to fight." Makoto said stating his case.

"Fuck you!" Mondo roared before launching a fist at Makoto.

To the surprise of the the students, Makoto, Mukuro, and Sakura excluded, the fist of the biker was caught in the hand of the lucky student. With a strength not shown of by his outward appearance, Makoto shoved his arm backwards against the fist causing Mondo to stumble backwards.

"Listen Mondo, this isn't the time for this shit. If the prick wants to go explore on his own let him. We should be working together but we don't need him." Makoto said staring at the biker who was still on the ground.

"S...sorry bro, I just have a temper." Mondo said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I know Mondo." Makoto said with a smile before lowering a hand to the biker, who graciously accepted it.

"Not to interrupt this really weird moment or anything, but how the hell did you do that? Mondo's like ten times your size." Leon asked with an extremely confused look on his face.

"Looks are often deceiving." Surprisingly it was Sakura who answered the redheaded boy letting a smile lightly grace her face as she nodded to Makoto.

"Indeed they can be." Makoto said the hidden truth behind his statement allowing him to place a false smile on his face.

"Yeah but like, you just knocked Mondo flat on his ass." Leon said with an exasperated sigh.

"And I'll knock you on yours if you don't shut your mouth." Mondo growled out at the red-haired boy who wisely silenced himself.

"Now would probably be a good time to split up into groups and search the school, no?" Celestia asked once tempers had settled.

"Indeed, each group should also select a leader who can speak for what the group finds." Kiyotaka said with a nod.

"Then let's get going." Mondo said looking to Makoto for a moment.

When the groups started to form most people just natural fell to Makoto. He quickly joined up with Sakura, Mondo and Sayaka, with Toko continuing to trail him. Instead of exploring immediately he waited behind to see what the other groups turned out to be. He wasn't surprised to see Leon quickly joining Mukuro and Aoi trying, and failing, to flirt with them, soon after Kiyotaka joined their group as well and they set off. Kyoko set off on her own, leaving Celestia stuck with Yasuhiro, and Hifumi, and at Makoto's desire, she also took the meek Chihiro under her wing.

Once the groups had all departed Makoto still stayed in the room with his group. He began to scour along the walls and the stage for anything that may give them a clue as to who had trapped them there.

"What are you doing?" Sayaka asked as Makoto laid his ear against the stage floor before knocking lightly.

"I'm seeing how high up we are, if my knock was to have no echo I know we would be on the bottom floor, however if there is an echo, even a slight one, there must be an empty space below us." Makoto said as he raised a finger to his lips to silence them as he knocked again.

"So anything?" Mondo asked as Makoto stood and dusted himself off.

"There's certainly something below us, several floors if I had to guess, but I think this might be a travel space for Monokuma." Makoto said and both Sayaka and Mondo were shocked, Sakura however was even more impressed with the boy.

"That is quite the useful skill." The martial artist commented yet again having a faint smile on her face.

"Yeah, a friend taught me that." He said with a smile of his own. It was a lie of course, his skill was something he had learned when he had first joined Hope's Peak, and it wasn't something anyone else even knew was possible.

"You sure you're not The Ultimate Soldier or something?" Mondo asked with a lighthearted tone which Makoto pretended to not notice.

"I suppose I don't know, we know nothing about each other and if your willing to believe we were convinced to come here to murder each other, I would believe that my memories could have been altered." Makoto said with a smile knowing that there was a truth to his words that they wouldn't discover at that moment.

"Indeed that could be a possibility if we were willing to accept that reality can be stranger than fiction." Sakura said with a nod at Makoto's logic, and he almost wished he could feel guilt for the hell she would be put through, but if she cracked, then she was as weak as the rest and was of no use to him.

"Can we just go back to exploring, I don't want to think about anything like that." Fear was radiating off of the idol and with an apologetic nod from Makoto the group left the gymnasium, a muttering Toko still following them.

The group didn't bother to explore the trophy room that came before the gymnasium entrance since they safely assumed someone else would have already tested it. They were going to go to the cafeteria and the kitchen at first but Celestia's group was already there with Yasuhiro and Hifumi sitting lazily at the table. Neither Chihiro nor Celestia were in sight, both of them presumably doing the legwork for their group.

Deciding it would be best to stay away from the cafeteria and kitchen and the nearby rooms, where Celestia and Chihiro most likely were, they headed towards the dorms where they found once again that another group was already investigating them. This time it was Kiyotaka's group, in fact he was the only one visible in any dorm, that being his own yelling as loud as he possibly could.

No one could seem to figure out what he was doing so they made there way back towards the gym, which seemed empty and given the unknown factors of the two students exploring on their own it was a safe assumption that the rooms nearby would not have been looked through very well. It seemed that their assumption would have been correct since the nurse's office was completely empty when the entered, and while the others wouldn't have noticed everything was exactly the way he had planned for it to be set up.

"This looks surprisingly...normal." Sayaka said her eyes looking over the room.

"Yet we must still look over the room to be sure." Sakura said heading straight for the medicine cabinet to look it over.

"She's right Sayaka, it's most likely that everything in this building has been planned precisely to help the plan of the person behind this." Makoto said crouching down near a small refrigerator.

"I guess but I don't want to have to think like that." Sayaka responded a shudder coursing through her at the memory of Monokuma's words.

"Jesus christ." Makoto muttered as he opened the fridge.

"What's wrong bro?" Mondo asked staring at the smaller boy.

"There's a shit ton of blood bags in here. They're labeled too, with our names. I'm assuming your blood types our right because mine is labeled O- because that is indeed my blood type." Makoto said studying each bag pleased to see that they were all indeed as he had planned.

"And the medicine in this cabinet is beyond cough syrup and ibuprofen. There is morphine and several antibacterial medicines in here. What is concerning is the fact that there are several types of poison." Sakura said with a gruff voice closing the cabinet door.

"So that fucking bear actually expects us to kill each other?" Mondo's voice called out in disgust.

"He does expect it but we won't. We just have to have hope that no one is tempted to do something so horrible." He hated the cheery hope in his voice, no matter how long he had faked it Makoto still despised the feeling as the words fell off his tongue.

"Well said." Sakura responded with a nod.

"Of course it was well said, my white knight spoke the words." For the first time Toko opened her mouth towards the group, praising Makoto while still slightly insulting the other people in the room.

"Jesus lady, you sure know how to join a conversation." Mondo said staring at the writer.

"Let's just go, we don't to spend anymore time in here." Makoto said heading out of the nurse's office with Toko following him and the rest of the group quickly trailing them.

Their next stop was the AV room which was exactly how it was the first time they had gone to Hope's Peak, not that anyone besides Makoto would have noticed. He had no need for Junko to change up the room. It's layout would suit his purpose well enough on its own.

"This looks…normal." Sayaka said after they had all studied the room.

"Perhaps there was no need for a change." Sakura responded pondering the reasoning behind the normality of the room when the nurse's office had so clearly been changed.

"Does it really matter? We should just get going anyways there's nothing left to look at." Mondo said as he began to walk out.

"He's probably got a point. The others are probably waiting for us." Makoto said following the biker out of the room heading towards the cafeteria.

When the group arrived the cafeteria it wasn't a shock to see the other students there minus one. Byakuya of course had not elected to return to the rest of the students, and given his aptitude in pissing Mondo off it was probably for the best. Makoto would have stayed with his group but a tug on his shoulder caused him to move in a different direction.

"Makoto, I would...um...I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior. I believe it was most uncalled for. I should not have acted as such." Surprisingly it was Kiyotaka who had pulled him aside.

"It's fine Kiyotaka, I understand where you were coming from but we are not children and there is no need to treat us as such. It would probably suit you better to apologize to Mondo, he was the one who was pissed." Makoto said with a blinding smile that disgusted him yet was necessary for the full act.

"Thank you Makoto, I...I hope to spend more time with you at some point." The hall monitor responded and quickly heading off to the Biker.

"We are here to share our information no?" Came the heavily accented voice of Celestia interrupting the small conversations occurring within the room.

"I do believe that is the intent." Sakura's voice called out in response.

"Shall we speak in turns as to what our groups found?" Makoto asked receiving nods from the other occupants in the room.

"Then we shall start," Kiyotaka said pausing for a moment until he held the attention of the room. "My group consisted of Leon, Sayaka, Junko and myself. We discovered that each of our names was placed above a door signaling that it is our dorm. Each of these dorms has a card reader and you need to scan your handbook across it to open your door."

Makoto was momentarily surprised he has never planned for that. Well at least he had thought to scrap the idea at one point as it would make the game more difficult for a murder to take place. Junko must have implemented the system after hearing him mention it.

"Each of the dorms are also soundproofed, we tested this by having Leon, Sayaka and Junko in Sayaka's dorm which is next door from mine and I yelled as loud as I could and they all confirmed no sound entered the room. We also checked the nearby rooms that were not dorms. We discovered that every two days a student will be given the key to the garbage disposal room's gate allowing them to access it." Kiyotaka finished his statement and the group took a moment to mull over his report before moving on.

"We can go next," Makoto said sitting down at one of the tables too bored to remain on his feet. "The first thing we noticed is that there is at least one floor below us, I used vibrations from stomping and tapping on the floor. We are likely on the ground floor with a basement below us." Makoto finished his first statement and took a breath bored of saying things he had known for years.

"Next we headed for the Nurse's office which at first looked normal but I discovered multiple blood bags within the fridge labeled with our names and blood types. It seems that Monokuma truly believes we will harm each other. That wasn't all, the cabinet in the office was filled with household medicines and more uncommon types used for blood loss and numbing medication. What was truly amiss was the dozens of unique poisons that were there. And to finalize we looked in the A/V room but could not find anything amiss." Makoto finished his statement and sat there bored for the next few minutes when the rest of the students gave their reports.

They talked about their struggles to remove the bolted metal plating covering the windows and how the supply room involved an appearance of Monokuma who explained that the storage room and kitchen would always be refilled with food and drink so that no one would starve to death, claiming that it would be "beary boring if someone died cause they didn't eat or drink'.

Another topic was how the stairwell was blocked off by an unmovable metal gate which was supposedly going to open up after the first class trial which was slightly confusing to the student not knowing what a class trial was. The only other thing to be mentioned was the school store and the monomono machine which supposedly contained one free pass to leave the school if anyone could get it, apparently Monokuma had hidden coins with his face around the school which the machine took.

It was a rather boring experience for Makoto having to hear and go over what he had already known about the school, after all he had designed the game they were taking part in. But the boredom had to end at some point. A crackle came through the speakers of the cafeteria and that same high pitched voice of Makoto's prized creation came through to all of them.

"Ahem...It is now ten p.m. meaning it is officially night time. The cafeteria is now off limits until seven a.m. Remember you are only allowed to sleep in a dorm room so make sure you head there if you are tired. Anyone caught sleeping anywhere else will meet a beary special punishment. Good night, sleep tight, don't let the murder bug bite." Monokuma's voice went silent and the speaker shut down with another loud crackle.

"I suppose we better leave before that fucking teddy bear tries to blow us up again yeah?" Mondo said with quick agreement from the others who left the room and quietly stood in the hallway outside the cafe.

"I know none of us are going to hurt each other but I can feel your tension. So just to ease our souls why don't we set a curfew?" Makoto spoke up proposing a plan to the silent group.

"I do believe that would be a good idea, we should set a boundary that technically has no punishment but one that no one would want to break. I say that we all stay within our dorms during nighttime." Celestia's follow up plan was quickly agreed upon by the thirteen other students in the hall who each headed off to their own separate rooms.

Makoto's dorm was placed in the middle of the hall along the right wall his neighbor to the left was Mondo and on the right the honor fell to Celestia. Oddly enough Makoto was not alone when he went to enter his room, noting a figure looming behind him.

"Chihiro, is there something wrong?" Makoto asked turning to face the meek programmer.

"N...no it's just...just that I don't want to be alone tonight and...I figured...I figured you would be the...the most willing to stay with me tonight." Chihiro's voice faltered several times as he spoke and Makoto smiled.

"Monokuma did say we had to stay in a dorm, not necessarily our own. Come on in Chihiro, I'll take care of you tonight." Makoto said with an irritatingly kind smile sliding his monopad along the card reader and opening his door.

"Th...thank you!" The meek programmer explained giving the larger lucky student a hug before entering his dorm.

"I'll stay on the couch Chihiro, you can take the bed." Makoto said closing the door.

"I...I don't want to leave you to do that. Y...you don't have to be so...so kind just because I'm a girl." Chihiro said and Makoto almost let out a chuckle and decided that he would take the programmer under his wing and press him to strengthen himself.

"Chihiro, I'm not going to fall for that. Don't worry I won't tell anyone you're a guy but I'm not gonna pretend when we're in private." Makoto said with a smile that was almost genuine.

"Y...you knew?" Chihiro asked and Makoto let out a light chuckle.

"You have a pronounced adam's apple and you constantly check to make sure your skirt is below your knees. I just kinda figured it out." Makoto said giving the programmer a reassuring pat on the arm.

"O...oh...and you...you really won't tell anyone?" He asked and Makoto let out another small laugh.

"Of course not Chihiro, I know you have a reason to hide it so I'm not gonna break your trust. So take the bed, I feel like tomorrow is going to be a longer day and we probably need the sleep." Makoto said throwing a blanket from the bed over the couch as he laid down on it.

Chihiro quickly did the same crawling under the covers of the bed and before drifting off to sleep Makoto heard a small, "Thank you" come from Chihiro.

Makoto wished he could feel bad for the kid, he really did but with every look he gave the gamer he recognized how weak he was at that moment. If he didn't get stronger soon he would die and Makoto wouldn't shed a tear. The weak didn't hold any place in his world and if that's what Chihiro remained that neither did he.


	3. A Day Of Irritation

**Author's Note:** Sorry for being gone for so long, I had a lot going on with my family and had been hospitalized and then proceeded to lose my interest in writing. The good news is that I am back now, but this may not be my best work. I'm happy to be back and I intend to reveal something about this story that will be needed for later noting, I will be including lemons into my writing later, but I will give warnings about them before they appear so you can skip them entirely.

Also I intend to reveal the fate of one character I have had several people ask me about, Chiaki Nanami, I have had many people ask me about her, if she was dead by the time this game starts and the answer to that is no. Chiaki Nanami in this story is not dead when it starts, I will not reveal her full fate but at least I will acknowledge that. Thanks for reading, leave me a review to let me know what you think and as always have a good one.

* * *

" _She loves you." It was a simple thing for the fashionista to say but true nonetheless._

" _I know." Was the response of a boy lying on his bed next to the girl._

" _And how do you…" Junko went to ask getting halfway through her statement before he let out a sigh._

" _You of all people should know just how much people bore me, as though I would care for someone as meaningless as her." Makoto droned out staring up at his ceiling._

" _You care for me." She said with a grin, teasing the boy._

" _You're useful." He simply said._

" _Love you too." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips, silence enveloping the pair after they separated._

" _We should kill someone." The words that broke the silence formed a statement she had heard him say before, but most of the time it was an empty statement._

 _The chill that went through her spine when she heard him say those words this time, they made her feel his despair. She answered as she just had to for the boy whom she loved._

* * *

"Rise and shine...it is now seven a.m. as such it is officially morning. The cafeteria is now open once again." The high pitched voice of Monokuma caused everyone to stir awake, accept for one student.

This one student had already been awake and in fact had left his dorm an hour before the morning announcement played through the school. Of course this student was Makoto Naegi quite bored sitting in his room doing nothing. The boy decided to follow his normal routine went to the gym to run several laps along the bleachers. Even that couldn't shake his boredom leaving him to sit in the bleachers for several minutes until his beloved creation came through the miniature screens that were in each room of the building.

It had been nearly sixteen hours since the students had been reintroduced to each other and no one had attempted a murder. Of course this was the expected outcome for the timing, considering that no one had any reason to want to leave yet other than to have freedom. Still the lack of bloodshed left Makoto bored with no entertainment.

One thing it did however do was allow him to mull over his desires for this new game. He had done a killing game before and it had gone quite well if not as smoothly as he could have hoped and it was nowhere near as complex as this game. He merely put the student council of Hope's Peak in an enclosed room and told them that if they did not attempt to kill each other that they would all lose their lives a rather simple concept with only one winner.

Of course they had refused at first thinking it to be a joke and to show them the severity of the situation he had placed the silver blade of a hunting knife into the neck of a rather overweight boy by the name of Daiki Kubo. After that panic set in amongst the group and he watched as the brutally slaughtered each other until only one girl remained. Had he not stepped in instead of just watching it was not likely she would have survived but he had momentarily stopped the plague of boredom from sweeping through him it was well worth it. The poor girl didn't know what to do with herself after that, weeping at the fact that not only had her friends lost their lives but she had taken one herself.

And soon enough Makoto had been holding her in his arms whispering about just how strong she was and how worthy she was of being alive to see what he would do. She was the first person he had ever turned from the side of hope to joining him. It was a pleasing moment and one that he cherished only shadowed by two other events in his boring life.

By the time the announcement went off Makoto was already standing ready to head to the cafeteria to make breakfast. Makoto wasn't at all shocked to be the first one there quickly joined by The Ultimate Hall Monitor.

"Oh, hello Makoto, I thought I would be the first one here." Kiyotaka said with a little surprise aimed at the lucky student's presence.

"I was up when the announcement went off, I was running laps in the gym and was ready to get breakfast." Makoto said heading into the kitchen trailed by the other student.

"I see, and why may I ask, were you running so early?" Kiyotaka asked with curiosity written on his face.

"Well Kiyotaka, I like to exercise daily, it keeps my mind calm and helps me keep my thoughts aligned." Makoto explained scouring the cabinets for ingredients to pancakes.

"That is quite admirable, but what about the curfew you proposed." Kiyotaka asked watching Makoto gather several bowls and a small skilled to make his breakfast.

"As far as I know, I am the only one who left their room this morning and I went straight to the gym. If you are truly worried I can remain in my dorm until the announcement plays each morning." Makoto said cracking open an egg and adding it to the batter he had begun working on.

"No, I trust you and I do not believe you to be anything other than a good person." The hall monitor said and Makoto laughed internally at just how far off the other boy was.

"Thank you Kiyotaka, would you like some pancakes, or anything else? I quite enjoy cooking so if you want anything I would gladly make it." Makoto asked pouring out the batter onto the skillet in equal proportions.

"I would hate to give you more work and just Taka is fine by the way." The hall monitor said sincerely.

"No I insist, I can make whatever you want and I figure you want something specific." Makoto responded wanting to do something that would keep him busy.

"Well alright then Makoto, if you truly want to cook I will happily enjoy some pancakes." Taka said with a smile.

"Alright, and could you please ask the other students if they would like me to cook them anything for them?" Makoto asked and Taka nodded and headed out while Makoto gathered more ingredients that he was sure to need.

* * *

By the time Makoto had finished preparing the food that had been requested of him it was nearing ten o'clock. He headed out of the kitchen and was quite pleased to see the students marveling over his cooking with more than a few of them coming over to give him their praise. The only students that were not in the cafe were Byakuya, Kyoko, and Chihiro which wasn't surprising.

Makoto didn't bother to stay in the cafeteria, opting to head to his dorm instead. When he reached the door he was greeted by the sight of Kyoko standing in front of his door.

"Oh...um hello Kyoko, may I help you?" Makoto asked pulling out his monopad and sliding it against the keycard reader before opening his door slightly.

"I'm not quite sure, may I come in?" She asked staring towards the floor.

"Yeah sure, is there a reason you're here?" Makoto said opening his door and allowing for Kyoko to enter the room and to her surprise, but not Makoto's, Chihiro was sitting on his bed eating a stack of pancakes and messing with his monopad.

"Oh...I did not expect to see you here Chihiro." Kyoko said suddenly going a little flush to her own confusion.

"Umm...M...Makoto allowed me to...to stay with him last night b...because I was scared." The programmer responded a bit nervous by the girl's presence.

"I see, would it be alright if I was alone with Makoto for a moment?" Kyoko asked Chihiro from which she only received a meek nod, before the programmer grabbed his food and his monopad and left through the open door giving a small smile to Makoto on the way out.

"So what did you need me for?" Makoto asked shutting the door and heading towards his closet and pulling out a spare pair of clothes.

"I needed to ask you something." She said watching as Makoto took off his jacket and his shirt underneath as they were both covered in baking powder and sugar.

"And what is it that you need to ask?" Makoto said turning to face her.

Yet Kyoko couldn't seem to find her voice, her lavender eyes traveling along his body, she was both horrified and incredibly attracted to the sight before her eyes. Makoto's body was toned, and his clothes did a damn good job of hiding that fact. His clothes also hid another secret, one that was now visible to the eyes of the student within his room. Along his body mostly covering his back and a small amount of space along his chest, were dozens of withered scars. She couldn't seem to take her eyes from the sight until Makoto had put another shirt on and followed up by putting on another sweater.

"Kyoko, you were supposed to ask me something." Makoto said knowing exactly why her words had not followed up his previous question.

"What happened to you?" She asked and Makoto visibly cringed at the question.

"I'm sorry Kyoko, that's not something I can share with you. It's something that I have always kept to myself, and I don't trust you enough to talk about it." Makoto said being genuine for once, not even Junko had heard what had happened and he had never once talked about it.

"I...I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but ask." Kyoko said in response, nodding solemnly in understanding.

"It's alright, it is completely natural to be curious, but you had a question in mind when you entered my room." Makoto said shifting the conversation to something else.

"Yes, I did I'm sorry for getting distracted. I meant to ask if you knew about anything going on here, I wish to trust you but I cannot bring myself to do so unless you promise me that you have nothing to do with this.." Kyoko words would have left Makoto stunned if he hadn't been expecting them.

"I don't know, I woke up alone in a classroom, I am as lost as everyone else. I promise you Kyoko." He could tell she believed him and he was proud of his ability to lie.

"Then it seems that I shall leave it to you and Sakura to protect us." Kyoko said turning slightly as if to leave the room.

"Of course I will, I was always going too." Makoto said with a smile noticing her not leaving.

"I'm sorry." She said simply turning around to face him again.

"For what?" He asked before watching her hands tug at the collar of his jacket.

Her lips collided with his as she desperately kissed him. He made no move to reciprocate the action at first both shocked and irritated by her action. Yet all to stay in character he pressed his lips to hers with falsified passion that she all to happily accepted as real. She held onto the kiss for as long as she could before needing to pull away for air.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that but may I ask why you did that?" Makoto asked with a pleased smile plastered on his face that made his stomach curl.

"I...I don't know...I just felt like I needed to do that." She said trying to hide a small smile on her face.

"Well...I mean you're always welcome to do it again. Sh...should you ever w...want to." He hated the way he had to speak but given his act it was only necessary.

"Thank you." Kyoko said quietly before heading towards the door.

The moment the door closed behind the lavender haired girl leaving the room Makoto felt his blood boil. She had no right doing any of the things she just had. Asking about his scars he understood, natural curiosity at its best. It was that kiss that enraged him. She had shown no aptitude for survival in their situation and she had brought her unworthy lips to his because she felt the simple need to.

Makoto found himself in need of company he actually enjoyed rather than continue to be angered. Heading out of the room after attempting to calm himself Makoto headed towards the cafeteria, hoping to see the presence of one student. Sadly he would not find her there and he knew he wouldn't, she was bound to be in her dorm at the moment, away from everyone else.

Of course he had once again begun to feel mildly irritated when Toko had begun following him. He knew that the girl had taken to obsessing over him but the fact that she warded off any pleasant company with her presence would become a problem, especially since he needed to be trusted by all the other students.

"Miss Fukawa, I would be most appreciative if instead of simply following me, you would start a conversation with me instead." Makoto said walking back towards the dorms with the girl quietly tailing him.

"S...sorry white knight…" Her words seemed strangely confident for such a normal self-hating girl.

"It's fine Toko but I don't find myself enjoying your presence when you only follow me without saying anything." He said recognizing that he had three people who would become problems in the school.

"I'm…sorry m-master...I s-shouldn't bother you." Toko said with an awkward smile cradling herself and running towards her dorm leaving an irritated Makoto in the hall furious she couldn't hold a simple conversation.

He was bored, beyond a state of mild anger and he just wanted someone to die already but he couldn't push his luck and do something about it. He continued down the dorm hall stopping at the dorm before his and knocking on the door. It opened soon enough as he waited patiently for the dorm's occupant.

"Hello Makoto, I did not expect to see you here so soon. Is there something I may help you with?" The occupant of the dorm asked opening the door to see the lucky student.

"I want to take you up on that game Celestia, your talent against my luck." Makoto said with a small smile.

"Then you are most welcome to come in." Celestia responded moving from the doorway and allowing him to enter her room.

"So, I assume you wish to have some kind of bet placed for our game." He stated as he shut the door behind him.

"That would be correct, and I have an interesting idea for it. Whomever wins is allowed to give orders to the other player for a day, orders that must be followed." She said through her thick accent and Makoto pondered the idea for a moment.

"What orders would be off limits? It wouldn't be just if you could give any order that may get the other into trouble." Makoto asked the pale skinned girl who started thinking up rules.

"For one the obvious, no orders that would cause any of Monokuma's rules to be broken, then there should also be a rule to ban explicitly dangerous orders." Celestia said deliberately leaving out another rule that should have been easily noticeable.

"Is that all?" Makoto asked knowing exactly what she had left out.

"I believe so, shall we get started?" She asked pulling out her cards and a handful of chips for a game of poker.

"Yes, I hope my defeat is not too quick." Makoto said with a small hearnest smile to feel his anger fading.

"Either way we will discover something, no?" She asked through her thick accent.

"I suppose so." He responded as she begun to finish the setup for their game.

"How about we make it more interesting with the reward?" She asked right before they started the game.

"How would we do that?" Makoto asked with mild curiosity.

"Whenever one of us wins a round we can give the other person one order, the previous rules still in play of course." She said with the intent to even the playing field.

"Why not?" He responded with a small laugh as they begun to play.

The first two rounds went by rather quickly with Makoto folding, allowing for Celestia to believe that her ability to bluff was tripping him up as he would have won both hands. Of course Makoto had planned this out, knowing she would assume that to be why she would win.

Her first two orders were rather simple, telling him to make her a cup of tea, and then to remove his jacket and sweater as they seemed to formal for such a simple game. The tea was easy to make but he felt a bit off having to remove his sweater leaving him in a light green t-shirt.

The next hand however was his, a pair of queens to an empty hand for her. His order was to have her answer a question truthfully.

"Do you think someone is going to die?" Makoto asked and Celestia looked stunned for a moment before her poker face played over her emotions.

"Yes, I don't believe that someone among our class will allow themselves to be stuck here given the opportunity to leave." Celestia said through her heavy dealing their next hand.

"Then you and I think alike." Once again shock crossed her face.

"You believe someone is going to die?" She asked and he nodded.

"I know someone will at least try, I don't want to believe someone among us could do that but I'm not naive enough to think it won't happen."

"Then what about your claims that no one would do something like that?" Celestia asked curious about his words from the previous day.

"I'm remaining hopeful so everyone can be strong and possibly get out without any death." At least that was the part he had to play, nearly the polar opposite of what he truly wanted.

"I see." She said simply as they begun the next round.

The next hand wasn't good luck for Makoto a pair of twos beaten by three kings. Celestia's order however changed from mere innocence. She asked him to remove his t-shirt and he knew she would ask about them. Still he removed the article of clothing anyways allowing for his toned body to be shown with the multitude of scars that covered it to be visible to her eyes.

"Oh my…" She said stunned at the sight obviously curious but saying no more as their next hand began.

"I want you to answer this question truthfully, how did you get these?" Celestia asked him after she had won the round with a four of a kind.

"I did not agree to revealing my past."

"You agreed to anything that would not cause harm in the game."

"Well I'm sorry but those memories have been buried for years and I'm not about to try digging them up ever. Sometimes it's better for the past to stay in the past and never join your future."

"I…"

"Shouldn't have asked, next hand wins the game. I'm going to need to calm down." Makoto said, the irritation very clear in his voice.

"That is acceptable, I'm sorry for the pain I may have caused." Celestia spoke, sincerely apologizing to the boy.

"It's fine, I've never told another soul about that and even now you only received a brief overview." He responded

The both went silent for a small period of time, and while Makoto focused on the game and Celestia merely focused on what Makoto had said about his past. She felt like a fool even daring to ask what had happened to him but when she saw the multitude of scars on his body she asked upon instinct.

"A straight flush." Celestia finally spoke after an extended silence.

"I believe I win." Makoto said slowly laying down his own hand of a royal flush.

"Indeed, I believe your luck does indeed match my ability."

"So tomorrow then, I'll expect you in my dorm once the morning alarm goes off and you are ready for the day." Makoto said as he put his t-shirt, sweater and jacket back on.

"Are there any other requirements I shall need to meet?"

"As of this moment no, now if you'll excuse me I'll be returning to my dorm."

"Of course, I shall see you tomorrow."

Once Makoto had left the room Celestia found her breathing becoming laboured as she thought over what she had just experienced. She had no true idea of why she was becoming so focused on the boy. Her mind could not seem to let go of him, images of him, especially one's where he lacked his shirt, flooded into her mind and she could not understand what was going on. When her mind finally cleared up from thoughts of him it was well beyond the time when the nighttime announcement had been played.

* * *

When Makoto returned to his dorm he found Chihiro waiting for him there. He had been locked out after leaving when Makoto had been talking with Kyoko earlier and he had no way to get in without Makoto's monopad.

"Sorry for not being here to let you in, I was talking with Celestia." Makoto said with a nervous laugh that made his insides cringe.

"I...it's fine...I just hid away in my room." The boy said with a stutter.

"Well, if you want-" Makoto started to speak before another voice cut him off.

"Makoto!" He heard a voice from the blue-haired idol in the group.

"Sorry Chihiro, we can talk later, I'll just let you in." He opened the door for the meek programmer who didn't say anything and just went into his room letting the door shut.

"Oh...I didn't know you were…" Sayaka trailed off as she approached Makoto seeing Chihiro enter his dorm.

"Taken? I'm not, Chihiro has just been too terrified to be alone so I'm letting her stay with me until she sees that it's safe here." Makoto explained, already bored with this conversation and it had barely started.

"I see." She said quietly staring at him.

"I'm not lying so you should probably stop thinking I am." He said with a joking smile, yet another to make his skin crawl that day.

"How did you?" She went to ask and stopped herself.

"Because silly, I'm an esper!" He said with a childlike laugh that was on the brink of being one of his many tones when he was bored.

"What?" The question left her mouth clear shock on her face.

"Just kidding, I just have really good intuition." He said wanting so desperately to escape the question he knew she was about to ask.

"Do you remember the crane?" It was a simple question, she had asked him the same thing yesterday.

"Of course I do, I needed to save that creature." The story she went to tell him followed what was expected, the crane was why she wanted to be his friend, her position as an idol made it impossible, but now she had that opportunity, and then finally she stopped herself from admitting to her crush.

"Sayaka, I'm not going to lie to you," He desperately wanted to laugh at that statement, "I'm pretty sure I know what you're thinking, or more appropriately know what you're feeling." It was a bold statement but it wasn't something he would truly say, it wouldn't be a part of his character.

"W...what!?" She asked in pure surprise flushing madly and he was tempted to actually reveal her feelings about him.

"Yeah, you want to be friends, and you feel as happy to see me as I was to see you!" The act of naivete was so infuriating he couldn't stand the conversation for very much longer.

"Y...yeah, that's it." Sayaka said looking a bit depressed but also somewhat relieved that he didn't know how she felt.

"It's past nighttime Sayaka, so maybe tomorrow we could spend some time together and be better friends, I'd love that!" Makoto said, groaning internally at the fact he would have to spend time out of his day tomorrow with the girl.

"O...okay. Yeah that would be great, I'll see you when the morning announcement goes off." She said not even saying anything else, still blushing and stumbling over her words before moving into her room far to quickly.

Makoto took a moment and looked at the camera in the hallway, and when everyone was in their room, he blew a kiss to the camera, or more importantly the girl behind it. When he got into his room, Chihiro was fast asleep on his bed, his monopad tucked in his arms. Makoto still knew there was something he could do for the boy, but it wasn't his responsibility. If it was going to break the boredom it would be worth a shot, so maybe in the future, if he managed to survive the first trial he would start to help him, but for now, he had to fend for himself.

As he fell asleep he could only think of the girl who had helped him get to this point and he smiled, one of the very small genuine smiles he could ever have. Just one word from her always brought that smile to his face.

* * *

" _Okay."_


End file.
